Bring Them Hope
by Daisainan Neko
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTER 647. Shikamaru has a chat with Neji. [Because I don't believe Kishimoto is letting Shikamaru go just yet] Minor ShikaIno and NejiTen. Look to my profile for the avalanche of Shikamaru fics that will be coming soon.


Shikamaru heard the cries of those around him along with the sounds of battle. He could feel Ino and Chouji holding him and he smiled softly. His team… Team 10.

Voices called close to him and Shikamaru faintly recognized Sakura's chakra as she hovered over him. A warm glow descended on him as she tried desperately to heal him. Shikamaru felt a warm feeling come from inside his chest. Here he was, at the end. And he was surrounded by comrades who cared for him. He had gone down protecting his village and the Shinobi world.

Shikamaru had always wanted to be an average Shinobi making an average living… to have an average wife and then a son and a daughter… and then to die of old age before his wife. When he thought on this, he realized one thing was almost achieved. He was dying before Ino, who he would have taken as his wife.

A small wetness landed on his cheeks and he cracked his eyes open weakly. Ino was crying above his head, holding him tightly. Those beloved blue eyes, usually so enthusiastic and crazy, were sadder than Shikamaru had seen them since Asuma's death. Asuma…

Shikamaru would be seeing his old sensei soon. Not to mention his father and Ino's father. He felt a strange type of joy at the thought of seeing his sensei and father again. But no! It almost felt selfish to Shikamaru. To be happy, to let go and abandon his comrades and the rest of the world that so desperately needed every Shinobi to fight for it. They needed him. Speaking of comrades, he supposed he would be seeing Hyuuga really soon as well.

His vision became blurry and he felt a panic rising in his chest. No! He had to stay! There was the will of fire to carry on, which Asuma had entrusted to HIM! There was Kurenai and her unborn child to care for, which Asuma had entrusted to HIM! And then there was Ino.

Her beautiful and depressingly sad blue orbs were the last thing he saw as his vision faded to a gentle black.

Don't be sad because of me, Ino… It'll just be troublesome.

…

Shikamaru became aware of a hazy whiteness around him. As his vision cleared, he realized that he was standing on nothing in the white existence. Before he had long to be confused, he noticed a figure coming towards him. Is that…? So I really am gone.

The old comrade stopped just two feet from Shikamaru and suddenly cracked one of those rare, small smiles of his.

"Nara, given up already?"

Shikamaru didn't glare like he had expected himself to, he just stared at Neji.

"I must admit I didn't expect you to go down in self-sacrifice, but then again, Naruto has changed you so much over the years," Shikamaru finally responded.

Neji almost looked amused. Man the afterlife must change people.

"Fate is strange like that," Neji replied in an almost predictable way. "So strange that it really messed up with you."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Aa, I didn't really want to go…"

"That's not exactly what I meant," Neji cut in. "What I mean to say is that you aren't supposed to be here."

When Shikamaru didn't answer Neji carried on.

"I had accomplished all I had really wanted. I had protected Hinata-sama, fought amongst friends and comrades, and done my part in protecting the world. Of course, I would have preferred to fight longer, but I value Hinata-sama over my own desires. You still have much left to do. I know it and you know it. So I'm here to send you back. Your return will help Naruto raise their hopes. I'm taking charge of fate… well, this time yours… just as Naruto told me to all those years ago."

Neji finished and observed Shikamaru intently.

After a long silence, Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"I don't think I've heard that many words from your mouth in all the years I've known you," Shikamaru said slowly.

Neji chuckled. CHUCKLED. Shikamaru was rendered speechless.

"Aa. But now it's time for you to go. And it seems as if Sakura's healing is helping you along," Neji gestured to Shikamaru and he looked down at himself to find he was fading.

"I'll be watching over all of you," Neji said softly.

"Thank you… Neji. You're a great friend," Shikamaru said sincerely as he smiled for the first time in a while.

Neji smiled back.

"Just doing my duty as a comrade, Shikamaru. But one last thing," Neji hesitated, a flicker of something passing over his face before his smile replaced it again. "Tell Tenten that I love her."

Shikamaru nodded.

"I know for a fact that she returns those feelings, even now."

They continued to smile at each other for the last seconds before Shikamaru faded completely, hearing Neji's last words faintly.

"Restore the hope of our comrades, my friend."

…

Shikamaru opened his eyes abruptly. He was back.

He saw Sakura's green glow fade from her hands as she looked at him and sobbed in relief. Chouji stared at him, his face slowly lighting up. Ino turned to him and a huge grin broke onto her face.

Suddenly, before they could do anymore, their minds were filled with images… Naruto's memories.

Wishing he had befriended Sasuke… His loneliness at the academy… Having to fight Sasuke… Sandaime's funeral, Asuma's funeral… Jiraiya-sama… Itachi and Nagato… Granny Chiyo… Neji's death… And finally, his parent's smiling faces.

Naruto had poured his heart out to them and now stood with Sasuke, ready to fight with all he had. He had restored their hope.

Shikamaru smiled and began to struggle to his feet. Ino gasped and supported him. As he stood, the Shinobi around them gasped in awe. Chouji patted his back. Shikamaru turned to a girl with buns.

"Tenten, Neji told me to tell you something. He loves you, he really does."

She began to tear up, but before she could ask how Shikamaru had talked to Neji, he had already turned to Ino.

"Oh and Ino… as troublesome as it is… I love you."

He said it so casually that Ino scowled at him but leaned up to capture his lips anyway.

Hope had returned, blazing like the will of fire.


End file.
